Midnight Recall
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Modern AU & sequel to an earlier story. R


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own White Knight Chronicles just the words below._

_**~#~**_

Who ever said that a weekend started the moment one second passed midnight and Friday became Saturday? To Alastor, the weekend began the moment classes ended on Friday until the bell of the first class on Monday.

Sure, it might sound like something some of his housemates would say, but after a week of tough classes and long nights either doing homework or studying and taking notes, he did not care what the others thought about him in the prospect of two days of doing nothing but what he wanted. And all he wanted to do right now was sleep until around maybe lunchtime then just wing it the rest of the way.

It was a plan that Alastor wanted to follow but, at the sound of his door opening and closing quietly at this late an hour, he knew it was not going to happen well before the felt the extra body slip into his bed her body slipping on top of his like an extra blanket.

"What're you doing here?" He grumbled opening one eye to look up at the lavender haired girl staring down at him with silver-blue eyes. He wanted to add 'this time' but was unsure how she would take it.

"Well, we _are_ a couple after all. What's wrong with me seeing you whenever I want?" Yulie inquired innocently.

"The time of day, or in this case _night_, for one thing… Look, can't this wait until tomorrow- when I'm _awake_?" Alastor inquired resisting the urge to just shove Yulie off him and right out of his bed regardless the consequences.

"Maybe…But, I only just realised that I've still to return the shirt you gave me back then" Yulie confessed sitting up so that Alastor could see the dark green T-shirt she was wearing that had once been his.

"You say 'gave' but…" Alastor slowly began as he sat up slightly as well. "I clearly remember you just _taking _that shirt right off the floor of my room that night"

Even in the dark, Alastor could clearly see the slight blush come across Yulie's face at the mention of that infamous night where she had gotten drunk and woke up the next day in his bed with no knowledge of what she had done the night before other than what Alastor had told her the morning after.

"Funny you should mention that" Yulie grinned quickly pulling the T-shirt over her head and tossing it across the room leaving her in just her cotton underwear.

"Why? Don't tell me you're drunk again?" Alastor could not help but ask as Yulie wrapped her arms round his neck and pushed against him so that they were lying down again.

"Nope" Yulie quickly answered pecking him on the lips. "But I do remember more about what happened that night"

"Oh? Do tell" Alastor smirked curious to find out how much she remembered as he let his hands drift across her smooth skin causing Yulie to giggle slightly as he passed over a ticklish spot.

"Well, I obviously remember drinking your beer" Yulie began snuggling more comfortably into his embrace once his hands stopped roaming her body. "Not the most brilliant of my ideas, I know, but I was upset with what I saw and just grabbed the first thing I-"

Capturing her lips with his, Yulie half sighed half moaned into the kiss before Alastor pulled away causing her to pout at the loss of contact between them.

"Moving on" Alastor pressed wanting to get some sleep tonight.

"Fine" Yulie huffed. "Well, not long after that, you reappeared and I just leapt at you only because you were the first guy that I found attractive…kinda stupid, now that I think of it"

"You were drunk at the time" Alastor pointed out. "Not to mention _very_ clingy and annoying"

Yulie could only respond by sticking her tongue out at Alastor. He had a habit of getting under her skin with the littlest of difficulty. Despite that, along with his ever present serious face, he was a real softy at heart putting up and taking care of her during her drunken state not to mention a great kisser but that little titbit she was keeping to herself.

"Yeah? Then why allow me to not only come into your room, but also strip buck naked while asking if it was because I had small breasts or…or…"

"If it was because you were his best friend, you were too much of a tomboy, because your hair was a strange colour?" Alastor supplied for her as she tried to recall what she had asked of him.

"Thanks" Yulie grumbled blushing a deep red as his words jogged her memory of what she did feeling downright embarrassed now of what she had done even if things had worked out for the better later on.

"At least I stopped you from asking any _really_ embarrassing questions about yourself" Alastor pointed out optimistically.

"Yeah" Yulie sighed suddenly all smiles as she recalled what had happened. "You took me in your arms, looked me in the eyes and told me that I was perfect just the way I was and if Leonard or anyone else saw me differently it was their loss…That about right?"

"Sounds mushy the way you put it" Alastor commented dryly.

"Well, _you_ definitely said that" Yulie pressed before pressing her lips to his while grinding her body lightly against his. "I actually thought I had imagined it at first. Never would've thought that you could say something so romantic- sounds foreign coming from you, you know"

Not in the mood to listen to more of her teasing, Alastor pulled her in for another kiss. Far from arguing, Yulie allowed herself to fall into bliss bucking her hips as she felt one of his hands roam lower on her body moaning as the fabric of her underwear was pressed against her core where a fire was building up inside of her.

"After that…we kissed again. And you actually kissed back this time" Yulie panted once they finally parted. "Once again, you surprised me with how soft and gentle you could be. Makes me wonder about you…Something you're not telling me?"

"Some_thing_…or some_one_?" Alastor threw back pulling Yulie back down on top of him when she made to get up. "Relax. I'm just kidding. Surprising even to me, you're the first girl I've ever come to like more than a friend"

"Good to know" Yulie hummed happily feeling much after hearing him say that.

"So, is that it? Can I go to sleep now?" Alastor asked.

"What do you think?" Yulie replied attempting to kiss him again only to pout when Alastor held her back.

"I think we should wait until we're alone" Alastor suggested rolling over so that they were now lying side by side.

Anything Yulie wanted to say was cut off as Alastor applied more pressure on her clit causing to clamp her hands round her mouth which barely muffled the screams to slip passed her lips as he teased her.

"And that's just by touching. Any further and you'll wake the whole house up" Alastor explained as he relinquished his hold on Yulie allowing the girl to recover.

"You can be a real jerk at times, you know that?" Yulie huffed despite cuddling up to him.

"You'd rather have Caesar asking about how your night was at breakfast?" Alastor asked before closing his eyes and letting sleep finally takeover.

As much as Yulie would hate to admit it, he had a point. All she could do at this point was snuggle down and catch some shut eye beside her boyfriend who was already halfway back to dreamland without her.

_**~#~**_

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
